


You're ridiculous

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Gen, H/C if you squint, Humiliation, Kageyama is a control freak and suffers for it, Omorashi, Pee, Shippy Gen, Trapped In Elevator, Tsukishima Is An Asshole, Wetting, with standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: After stubbornly refusing himself any bathroom breaks between their practice matches at the summer training camp, Kageyama ends up desperate during an elevator ride with Tsukishima. Of course, this can only end in a disaster and it kind of does.





	You're ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo *sweatdrops*, I keep posting riskier and riskier fics here, but this is (more or less) for my good friend on reddit who gave me inspiration to write somewhat platonic, somewhat shippy Tsukkikage and well...omo. I'm very sorry but this wouldn't exist if it weren't for you xD Cheers!
> 
> First time writing those two together in any way so I'm going in blind. More notes at the bottom. And...yeah, this is way more intense than what I usually write. This is a kink fic. Like 99,9 % kink. Please read with caution if at all. 
> 
> I usually don't write "that" kind of ending, but damn it was fun to write.

“This fucking sucks!”

For the first time after all the months they were forced to spend together at Karasuno, Tsukishima agreed with the king. This really did fucking suck. Being stuck in an elevator with the most, maybe the second most obnoxious person on his team was high on his scale of “the worst things that can happen to you at training camps”-a list by Tsukishima Kei.

With another exaggerated sigh, Tsukishima glanced to his left where his teammate, volleyball idiot number two and former king of the court seemed to be silently brooding over something. Probably something stupid, he guessed. His stance was stiff and rigid, hands clenched at his sides and he was be rocking on his heels, staring at the door with his familiar frown.

Of course, aside from the “always on sugar high”-Hinata, Kageyama would be the only one managing to still be restless after playing...how many practice matches exactly? Tsukishima must have lost count at some point. Training camps were a pain in the ass and though Tsukishima couldn’t say that he hated volleyball or anything, Kageyama took it way too seriously, to the point that he would probably jump off a bridge if he couldn’t play for a few weeks or so.

“When is this thing going to move again?”, Kageyama suddenly asked and surprised Tsukishima, not with his question, but with the tone he used. As he turned his head towards him, there was an anxious look on the other’s face, that matched his voice. He was still frowning, of course, the king was always frowning at everyone and everything, but this time there was something else in his expression. Something dire.

“Ohh...does the king suffer from claustrophobia?”, Tsukishima teased, delighted at the confused look Kageyama rewarded him with. He would be surprised if the idiot even _knew_ what the word meant. But then Kageyama just shook his head and stubbornly turned his eyes back on the closed door, drawing in a shuddering breath as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking even more restless than usual.

Tsukishima could only shake his head at the sight. He was _exhausted_ after doing nothing but play volleyball for the whole day, starting right after breakfast with very few breaks. This was why he had chosen to take the elevator to the floor where their bedrooms were. A bad idea, he realized with a grimace. He should have just dragged his tired limbs up the stairs and not push his luck. But what were the odds of the elevator breaking down just when he was the one using it?

“If we had our phones we could call for help,” Tsukishima remarked weakly, leaning on the back wall with his arms crossed to take some weight off his feet, “But mine is dead and I suppose you forgot yours in the dining room again, so this won't work.” It was almost a tiny bit funny to see the king's expression going from “extremely uncomfortable” to “horrified” and back to frowning in only a few seconds. Okay, scratch that, it was _hilarious._

“I didn’t think I’d be stuck in here with you,” he growled and stepped forward to press the emergency button for the dozenth time since they’ve been trapped. When that, _oh, what a surprise_, still didn’t work, he retreated until his back hit the opposite wall, groaning and making a face, as if someone had twisted his arm. The system was obviously broken with nobody caring enough to fix it, which meant, that they had to wait for someone to notice their absence. If they were unlucky enough, they would have to stay the whole night in there.

“Wow, as rude as one would expect from the king of the court. You haven’t changed at all. Am I really that awful, that you can’t even bear standing in the same space with me for a few minutes?”, Tsukishima asked half-joking, already knowing the answer. But he hadn’t expected for Kageyama to actually reply instead of just sending death glares his way like always.

“It’s not that,” Kageyama said with a strained, breathy voice, not even reacting to the provocative comment. Looking more closely, it became apparent that the other was indeed struggling with something more severe than their mutual distaste for each other. He had no reason to be sweating as much as he did, no reason to be all hunched over and definitely no reason to squirm and rub his thighs against each other like a child doing a potty dance and _oh...Okay, now that made sense._

“You have to pee?”, he asked, barely masking his amusement about the ridiculousness of the situation. Kageyama's eyes went wide at his question and he straightened up as if to prove he didn't, before gasping and curling into himself again, hands fluttering near his groin. That alone confirmed his suspicions. He couldn’t have made it more obvious if he'd tried to.

“Yeah,” he answered, voice thick with suppressed frustration, “That’s why I took the elevator instead of the stairs. I wanted to get there faster because I had to go so bad that I- Hey, stop laughing! This isn’t funny!” His last few words came out in a single breath and Tsukishima couldn’t help but chuckle both at the irony and the way always honest, straight-forward Kageyama just blurted out everything to him on request. He realized that making fun of a teammate for having human needs was a low blow. But the idea of Kageyama, volleyball genius and best setter of the prefecture, being unable to stand still because he was dying for the bathroom, was just too good to not make fun of.

“It kind of is. I mean, how much bad luck can you have?” he said, grinning mischievously, “You do realize that we could be stuck in here for hours, right?” It wasn’t that he _wanted_ to be stuck in there for longer than necessary, he was tired as hell and wanted nothing more than to take a quick shower and crawl under the covers of his futon. But seeing his teammate so flustered and vulnerable, so _imperfect_ for once, was giving him an excellent opportunity to tease the other boy a bit. Maybe take a few jabs at his stupid pride and hey, if he had to be stuck in this thing it was only fair for him to get something out of it, _right?_

Someone had to come over and rescue them at some point. It was only a question of _when _that would happen...

\---

Time was passing slowly. Agonizingly so. Especially when you were trapped in a tight space with nothing to do but wait for someone to get you out. Kageyama couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt so helpless, so dependent on another person. It was like getting benched at a volleyball match and having to watch his team fall apart, just that now _he_ was the one falling apart because his bladder felt so full, that he was sure to lose his mind at some point. And then he had to share said tight space with _Tsukishima_ of all people.

The universe had to be plotting against him, he thought, as he tried crossing one leg over the over to get some sort of relief, but the pressure was still as severe, throbbing and tormenting him without mercy. He had already tried to occupy his mind with something volleyball-related to distract himself from his pressing need. But that only reminded him of the many,_ many _bottles of water he had downed during their last few matches. He could feel all of that inside now and just thinking about it seemed to push him closer and closer to the edge.

He knew it was his fault. This whole situation could have been avoided if he hadn’t been so _stupidly stubborn _and just _went_ when they had all been in the gym together.

\---

There had been so many opportunities for him to go. Even now, he remembered some of his teammates occasionally vanishing behind one of the trees on top of the hill, randomly, or whenever they were forced to run up there after a loss. He had yelled at Hinata more than once because he was taking so long, they had to start some of the following matches without him. The guy could’ve been so much better at volleyball if he wasn’t so easily distracted all the time.

Kageyama, on the contrary, rarely had any trouble focusing on his favorite sport, even when he had noticed his bladder gradually filling up with every set they'd played and every ounce of water he'd consumed. It would have been easy to just excuse himself for a minute and do what basically everyone else did all the time. But the fact, that he would have to deal with Hinata teasing him for being a hypocrite, and his stubbornness about not wanting to break his concentration led to his attempt to hold it until they were back at their quarters.

Back then, he had tried to think of it as extra endurance training because it’s not like you can run off to the bathroom when you’re playing a match with five sets in the final. Better get used to not having pee breaks all the time. But when his tosses started getting increasingly sloppy, his serves hitting the net more often than not, and he almost lost control at one point when diving for a ball, he'd figured that this had been one of his worst ideas.

Getting away from Hinata, who had been chewing his ear off about some cool trick Bokuto taught him, and how Kageyama totally messed up more serves than _he_ did this time (which wasn’t true because Hinata’s serves _sucked)_ had been hard enough. Convincing Sugawara, that he was just having a bit of a bad day and certainly wasn’t about to piss himself on the spot if he didn’t get to a bathroom in the next _five minutes_ had been even harder.

After all, he couldn’t just shoo him away like Hinata, and admitting what really was wrong seemed like such a childish, embarrassing thing to do in front of his upperclassman. And everyone else for that matter. He had tried his best to appear somewhat composed, but the fact that he could barely walk straight anymore without fidgeting probably blew his cover.

And now he was here. Trapped in a fucking elevator with _Tsukishima_...

\---

_Five Minutes. _His sense of time wasn’t exactly reliable, but they had to be stuck in there for more than five minutes and the thing _still_ wasn’t moving. Kageyama could feel Tsukishima’s eyes on him as he squirmed against the prodding urgency, chest heaving with every breath as every tiny movement of his body triggered a painful pang from his bladder. He had to frantically clench and unclench his hands every time he got hit by a spasm to keep them from flying to his crotch. It was frustrating enough, that he had freely admitted his problem to Tsukishima without thinking about how it could be used against him. But he wasn’t going to let him know how bad it was, how he was _barely_ keeping himself together at that point.

“Just that we’re clear, you’re not going to piss on the floor, okay? I don’t want to stand in an elevator that’s reeking of urine,” Tsukishima said in this infuriatingly monotone voice he always used. Kageyama huffed at that comment. He was so overhydrated after all the bottles he'd emptied, that he would probably be peeing out water at that point, but he didn’t have to tell him that.

“I won’t,” he answered instead through gritted teeth and braced himself on one of the walls to keep his balance. His legs were trembling from the effort it took him to force his overworked muscles into holding it back just a little longer, and they had been for a while now. Peeing on the floor sounded inviting, _tempting_ even, but not only did he fear getting kicked out of the camp for practically vandalizing the place, but he also couldn’t do it with goddamn Tsukishima standing right next to him, wearing that stupid smirk on his even more stupid face.

“You don’t have to freak out,“ Tsukishima said after a while, his tone not changing, “The shrimp’s probably missing you already. Wouldn’t be surprised if he already gathered some kind of rescue team.” Kageyama wasn’t sure if his comment was supposed to comfort or mock him. But it didn’t really matter since most of his brainpower was focused on_ holding it._ But then again, Tsukishima wasn’t entirely wrong. If Hinata didn’t have anyone to toss to him anymore, he would get bored at some point and come back to the house, if only to get something to eat.

That was wishful thinking and nothing else, but he was running out of time and options here.

“I’m _not_ freaking out,” Kageyama hissed through his teeth as he was in fact, freaking out internally. It had been urgent before when he’d made the decision to, ironically, not take the risk with the stairs. Now he felt like he was about to explode and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing, except squirm and tense up and pray to the gods that he would get out soon and find somewhere to relieve that agonizing pressure before there would be a flood.

While Kageyama’s mind was racing trying to map out the location of the nearest bathroom on his floor, Tsukishima simply clicked his tongue at him and shook his head.

“Suure, you just look like you’re about to wet yourself any moment now. Seriously? We’ve been in here for maybe twenty minutes and you didn’t think to go potty _before _it got that bad? You and Hinata really _do_ share a brain cell, it’s like you have no common sense.” he said, chuckling and causing Kageyama’s face to heat up in an instant, “But at least the shrimp’s not sacrificing his needs for a few more minutes of volleyball.”

“Shut up! Just...just fucking _shut up! _You’re not helping!”, he finally snapped, immediately regretting it as his emotional outburst caused him to lose his focus. His heart skipped a beat as his bladder contracted, spilling over and forcing out a small amount of liquid past his cramped muscles. With a gasp, he doubled over and frantically gripped himself, only barely managing to stop the leak from drenching more of the fabric of his black shorts. He was going into full-blown panic mode at that point, but he had to fight it, had to get his control back and get his muscles to properly tense up again. It was only a small leak that wouldn’t be noticeable, but from his actions alone it was pretty clear what happened.

“Holy…”, Tsukishima breathed out and Kageyama wanted to disappear. Just evaporate into thin air and never look at anyone ever again. There was no way he was going to have an accident in front of Tsukishima, the one guy who liked to mess with him the most, who always found an opportunity to rile him up and humiliate him. If he had an accident right there, Tsukishima would not only laugh at him but also tell each and everyone in his team about it. He would never live that down. He was so _screwed._

“F-Fuck, I need to _go!_”, he gasped, almost sobbing at this point as he twisted his legs together with his hand wedged between them, grabbing himself as hard as he could, but he knew this wasn’t going to work for long. Once his muscles lost their grip, he would helplessly wet himself and Tsukishima would see _everything. _And then he would be forced to stand in that stupid fucking_ elevator_ with his shorts clinging to his legs and a puddle on the floor and he would quite possibly die from humiliation. _No. He couldn’t let that happen. Definitely not!_

Kageyama was too caught up in his own mental struggles to pay attention to Tsukishima banging on the tin wall of the elevator, shouting something that he couldn’t make out over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He didn’t dare to move his hand, as it was the only thing giving him some sort of security that he was still in control. Nothing was scarier to him than not being in control, whether it was on or outside of the volleyball court.

He couldn’t believe things got out of hand _that_ fast, but of course they did.

This wasn't how he had imagined his first day at the camp to be like at all, but he had to be strong and wait as long as he had to, with his legs pressed together and his eyes firmly set on the door gap in front of him. His bladder was screaming at him by now, but he had to hold it in, no matter what. He couldn't wet himself. Not now and _especially_ not here.

\---

More minutes passed. He'd started counting the seconds, but that just made his despair worse. Tsukishima wasn’t teasing him anymore. He wasn’t speaking to him _at all,_ but Kageyama still felt his eyes burn into his sides, watching him, waiting for him to break. He tried to get through the waves of painful spasms by rocking back and forth on his heels, pacing around the tight space like a caged animal and shifting his hips against the hand holding onto his crotch. But _no,_ he was past the point of getting any relief from that.

_Someone...Please! Just, get that door open! _He couldn’t take it anymore. His heart was racing with raw anxiety and the fruitless attempt to convince himself, that the increasingly wet feeling on his thighs was more sweat than anything. He had to get out of there, just make it around the next _corner_. Just get away from Tsukishima. Just _somewhere_ where he wouldn't be seen.

His whole abdomen ached with how full he was and was thankful for the fact, that he wasn’t leaking anymore, or at least not as bad as before. Still, his shorts felt awfully damp against his crotch, sending shivers through his body and making it even harder for his bladder to restrain itself from voiding the rest into his shorts as well. He had to get out. He had to pee and he had to do it _now_, but there was nowhere for him to do it in here. Trembling all over, he buried his face in the crook of his left arm, he was now using to hold himself up against the wall, turning away from Tsukishima. This was bad. This was really, _really_ fucking _bad_.

\---

_At last, the universe had mercy with them...Or not._

“Kageyama? Tsukishima?”, a deep voice appeared several agonizing minutes later, reaching Kageyama’s ears through the heavy fog of desperation. It sounded like Daichi's, and with that, a glimmer of hope flared up inside him. Daichi was the team captain. He would know what to do. They were_ saved._ Finally. He could finally _pee!_ But, before he could even think about looking forward to it, another voice joined in higher-pitched and more energetic sounding.

_Hinata._ That squeaky voice was memorable enough for him to recognize from a far distance.

“Oh my god, are you _stuck_?”, Hinata yelled, making Kageyama’s ears ring even through the solid walls of the elevator, “Is Kageyama still alive? He’s not answering. Kageyamaa! Can you hear me? Did Tsukishima murder you in there or-?” Hinata’s voice ended up muffled, likely because Daichi had covered his mouth to make him shut up.

"We just came back inside and heard noises from upstairs. Hinata thought there was a fight in the hallway and...kinda made a fuss. You know him, "Daichi explained himself over Hinata's gibberish and sighed, "This probably sounds weird, but...is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

“I wouldn’t say everything’s _okay_, but we’re not dying or anything,” Tsukishima answered for the two of them, surprisingly, since he so often criticized Kageyama for letting other people speak for him, “Still, we need to get out here as soon as possible. There's a bit of a..._problem.”_

Kageyama could hear the other two talk to each other outside the elevator and while a part of him was faintly appreciative of Tsukishima speaking up for him without mentioning anything about him being about to piss himself, he was desperate enough to not care anymore.

He didn’t have time to care, because truth be told, he really _was _about to piss himself.

“Daichi-san! You have to get us out right now! I need the bathroom and I-”, he almost yelled, swallowing his pride before continuing to cry out his desperate pleas while frantically squirming on the spot “Please! It's an emergency! I’m serious! I’ll do whatever you want, just, _please.._.I don’t know what to do anymore. I have to go so fucking _bad_ _I-_”

His voice broke off when Tsukishima’s eyes met his and he stopped himself from rambling. With a nauseating pang of shame he realized, that neither yelling orders at their captain, nor _begging_ would help him get out faster, only make the situation more embarrassing. He was _never _that vocal about bodily needs. But he couldn’t help it, couldn’t think about anything but his overfull bladder, the sensation of all the liquid inside him pressing down on his sphincter, threatening to spill out at any moment. He clutched himself harder, clawing at the thin fabric of his shorts, his whole body shaking as he tried everything he could to keep in control for another second.

“Oh...okay, _shit,_ we'll get you out, don't worry. Hinata, go find a janitor or anyone who knows a thing about elevators in here. You’re faster than me,” Kageyama heard Daichi say to their teammate, who was then heard thundering down the stairs only a few seconds later, before Daichi turned his attention back on his teammates inside the elevator, “I give him ten minutes at most, but you’ll have to wait until then. Is that okay? Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama forced out, even though it was a blatant lie at that point. But there wasn’t anything else for him to say if he didn’t want to do what Tsukishima had _explicitly _told him not to do. He was at his absolute _limit_ and had to go so bad that it hurt, but what choice did he have? What was there for him to do other than trying to hold on until the door opened and he could run to a bathroom or a quiet corner somewhere, jank down his shorts and just-

That mental image would prove to be his downfall, as another, stronger wave of pressure rippled through his lower abdomen. Both of his hands flew between his legs in a desperate, panic-filled attempt to stop the dribble, that was coming out without his intent, quickly seeping through his fingers, his shorts too wet to absorb any more of it. Kageyama could only glance down in horror as he literally _saw _it drip to the floor between his shoes. And the worst, most terrifying part of it was, that he wasn’t the only one who did.

Reflexively, he looked at the only other person in the cabin, who was simply staring at him, pupils dilated and a slight flush on his face from what he could see. Tsukishima probably already thought of how he could tease him for this. _Shit!_ _He was going to die._ Oh _shit!_ Before he could get out of his state of shock, more warmth seeped into his shorts, drenching his hands and running down the inside of his legs._ No! No no no!_ He couldn’t lose now, he was so close to getting out of that godforsaken elevator! He couldn’t wet himself, not in front of Tsukishima, but he couldn’t _hold_ it.

With another gasp, he tried to clench up again, forcing his overworked muscles to obey him and stop it from coming out, but the only thing he could manage was slowing it down. He could still feel it trickling out of him at an agonizingly slow pace and when he glanced down to avoid looking at _anything _but Tsukishima’s face, there was a small puddle growing at his feet.

“Hey, Kageyama!” The sudden use of his name instead of the usual “king” made him jerk up again, still panting and shaking from the effort of not peeing into his pants full force, like his body wanted him to. Tsukishima’s face was contorted in a grimace and he was probably about to make some asshole-ish comment again about how disgusting or pathetic he was, but for some reason, his eyes looked strangely soft. _It couldn't be_. Maybe it was the mental struggle and panic making him delusional.

“Look, forget what I said about not peeing on the floor and all that,” he said, and there wasn’t a single teasing note in his voice, “If you can’t wait, you can’t wait. Even if they get us out in a second, you’re not gonna make it to a bathroom anyway. Hell, your pants are already wet. There’s nothing to save anymore.”

Kageyama’s heart dropped at Tsukishima’s suggestion and he answered with a violent shake of his head. He knew it was true, but he couldn’t just give up like that. Even if it hurt, even if he wanted nothing more than to just _let go_, his pride and the fact, that the most unpleasant person on his team was _watching,_ forced him to keep up the fight. Ten more minutes. _Ten more minutes. _He could still make it, even though he was shaking all over with liquid steadily dripping from his hands, the black fabric of his shorts glistening with wetness.

“Tsk! You’re ridiculous,” Tsukishima snapped as if talking to an unruly child, “You just don’t know when to stop, do you? You’re gonna end up hurting yourself, stupid.” At this, Kageyama felt tears welling up in his eyes as the desire to stop fighting and just _give up_ started to overwhelm everything else he felt, now that Tsukishima was pretty much giving him permission to do so. He still tried to fight back, his pride not allowing him to admit defeat so easily. But eventually, his body, fed up with the poor decision-making of its owner, decided that enough was enough.

“Ahh...Fuck!”, he cried out as the trickle morphed into a series of long spurts, then into a hard jet as both his mind and body crumbled under the pressure. He was no longer doing anything to stop it. He_ couldn’t, _there weren't any straws for him to grasp. Still shaking from the strain, he allowed himself to relax for just a moment, just to _breathe_ and that one moment was all it took. Within less than a second, the dam broke and it all came rushing out in a wild, messy stream, pouring through the gaps of his fingers and hitting the floor with an embarrassingly loud splatter.

His breath hitched and his ears were probably turning fire-red just like his face and neck, as he was doing quite possibly the most mortifying thing someone of his age could do. Wet himself like a fucking child in an elevator with his teammate who could just as well be his worst enemy aside from Oikawa. But through the shock of “What the hell am I doing?”, the shame and humiliation, the prospect of being teased relentlessly by Tsukishima and all the others when they found out about his horrible mishap, there was only one feeling on his mind.

Relief. Breathtaking, amazing_ relief! Fuck,_ it felt_ so good!_ He was _shivering._ This was so wrong, so very very wrong but he didn’t want to stop_. _He couldn’t help it. He had to_ go._

Yet again, he had to brace himself against the wall and try to steady his breathing, eyes fluttering closed as his bladder was busy expelling its contents on the floor in a powerful, sheer neverending gush. After some time he managed to gain enough of his senses back to remove his hand from between his legs, though it didn’t make a difference now since it was already drenched just like his shorts and everything else below his waist. Sighing in defeat, he allowed his thoughts to drift off, too exhausted to care about anything but how good it felt to finally get rid off all that pressure. Not having to fight anymore, just _giving in _and accepting, that this was something he really had no control over.

It took his bladder a while to completely empty itself. He could have tried to stop halfway to limit the mess, but he didn’t feel like doing that, with his mind still clouded by blissful _relief_. He had been holding it in for long enough already, and it wasn’t like it really made a difference. Looking down at the puddle as the last trickle ebbed off, he was honestly impressed by how that had all been inside his body. Through child-like astonishment, the realization of what he had done hit him like a ball to the back of his head. And it hurt just as much.

He peed his pants. In an elevator. In front of Tsukishima. He peed his pants because he hadn’t been able to wait the ten more minutes it would take his teammates to find someone who could fix the door. He peed his pants because he'd been too stubborn to allow himself even just a single bathroom break between all of their afternoon matches. _Hell_, he'd waited until he was desperate to the point of almost having an accident, even _before _managing to scramble out of the gym, past the doorway of the house and into the elevator. He hadn’t even bothered looking for a closer bathroom in the gym or anywhere else because of _course_ he never did things the easy way...

_...because he was a fucking idiot._

As if all that wasn’t bad enough, his eyes started watering again, only adding to his humiliation. But this time, it wasn’t out of desperate panic, just pure shame mixed with frustration at his own stupidity. Now, that he was done peeing, his soaked shorts felt cold and clammy, sticking to his thighs and irritating his skin in all the wrong ways. If the giant puddle he was standing in didn’t serve as a reminder for his not so noble deeds, his shorts surely did. There wasn’t a single dry spot on them.

Sighing in exhaustion, he let his shoulders drop before moving his left arm up to his face to rub at the corner of his eye. He had to use his wrist because his hands were, after all, still too wet to touch anything with them. _Gross._ His nose scrunched up. There was no way he wouldn't get hell for this, but it wasn't like he didn’t deserve it. High school students weren’t supposed to have accidents. Future pro-volleyball players _definitely_ weren’t supposed to have them.

“Well, you’re kind of ridiculous,” Tsukishima spoke up after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence and startled Kageyama out of his self-deprecating thoughts. Lowering his arm, the latter took a deep breath as his chest tightened with anguish. He wasn't ready for this, but he knew what was coming. Better to pull off the band-aid right away, he figured. But when he faced Tsukishima to get this all over with, he must have looked so miserable, that the other’s own expression mellowed in an instant.

Now it was _Tsukishima’s_ turn to sigh and Kageyama’s turn to be confused.

“Look...I still think you’re a volleyball idiot who doesn't know his limits,” Tsukishima said, looking anywhere but at him and fiddling with his hands, “But, I won’t judge you for being _human._ I’m not _that_ much of an asshole. You see, things like this happen. It sucks but you couldn’t help it, so...let’s not make this any weirder than it already is, okay? And don’t get me wrong, you’re still ridiculous.”

“You already said that two times now,” Kageyama grumbled sourly and glared at the other, who stood there somewhat awkwardly with his arms crossed over his chest. Of course, he would have the nerve to insult him even now. But the fact that Tsukishima didn’t make a big deal out of the fact, that he had just pissed himself, even called it “human”, whatever he meant by that, was taking a heavy weight off his chest. So it wasn’t that big of a deal to him?

“Three times. You should learn how to count. Also, quit that kicked-puppy look, it doesn’t suit you,” Tsukishima replied with the tiniest smile, and with that, the two continued to bicker and argue over minuscule things until Hinata finally came back with a janitor to free them from their, now very flooded, prison. As awkward as it was to talk to someone who had just seen him fall apart like that, they had never even communicated that much on the court or anywhere before.

Kageyama had imagined that being trapped in an elevator with_ Tsukishima _of all people could only end in a disaster, and honestly, it kind of did, but maybe his fellow first-year wasn’t as bad as he’d thought he was. Even if he was still a jerk, the fact that he had literally seen him at his lowest strangely made them feel..._closer_, more familiar with each other.

It was probably better to not question this feeling. It was weird and didn’t make any sense.

\---

The whole reunification with Daichi, Hinata, and Sugawara, the latter having joined the other two after Tanaka had told everyone about the missing first-years, was just as awkward as Kageyama had expected. He couldn’t even properly apologize for the mess he made, because Hinata had to butt in to justify why his rescue mission took so much time.

Indeed, they had been waiting for twenty more minutes until the janitor had arrived to fix the elevator, which took an additional five minutes until they could finally get out. Apparently, Hinata had somehow gotten lost on his way to the janitor’s room, tripped over a bucket, fell down an entire set of stairs and crashed into a half-naked Lev, who he had to convince that he was fine and didn’t need to be carried to a hospital.

With how much Hinata was rambling about his crazy adventures without stopping to take a breath, he seemed to not even care about what had happened to Kageyama. If he did, he was nice enough to not mention it. Kageyama couldn’t help but secretly admire Hinata for his superior social skills because he probably would have said something insensitive already. He always found it hard to read social cues and say the right things at the right time, but then again, he cared more about what people thought of him. How they expressed that was a different story.

Daichi and Sugawara were fairly understanding, didn’t feel the need to chide him for being an idiot and the janitor, a gruff old guy had only muttered something under his breath, that sounded like “Not this shit again.” The idea, that this wasn't the first time an accident like this happened in this building was weird, but comforting at the same time. Though Kageyama wasn't sure if the janitor had meant the "getting stuck" or the "peeing on the floor" part of it.

\---

It was already late and Kageyama was on his way to the room he shared with a few of his teammates and players from Nekoma when a certain someone sneaked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. As he turned around, his eyes were drawn to the face of no one but Tsukishima. He had to have been following him for a while now, even though the room he happened to share with Yamaguchi and a few others was on a different floor.

Of course. On any other day, Kageyama would have been annoyed and expect some sort of bullying from the smartass who always enjoyed messing with him for some reason. But after everything that had happened this evening, he couldn’t think of any reason to be concerned. After all, there wasn't any way for him to embarrass himself more than he already had.

“Say, the pajamas with the silly-looking volleyball print are yours, right?”, Tsukishima asked and sighed when Kageyama just stared at him with confusion written all over his face, “Don’t look at me like that. You can’t go into the dorm room with your shorts still wet. I know they’re black and all but someone’s bound to notice. I was going to...get you some new clothes so you can change in the bathroom.”

“Uhhh…”, Kageyama answered and cocked his head to the side, bewildered, but honestly flattered by the kind offer he hadn’t expected from someone like Tsukishima, “Yeah, they’re mine. The blue ones with the- _wait,_ why are you helping me? You never do that.” Now Tsukishima was the one to frown almost as if he was trying to mimic his own expression.

“I’m helping you because you’re a disaster who needs it,” he huffed and took off into the direction of the rooms, before stopping without bothering to turn back around, “Also, I don’t want anyone to laugh at you or make obnoxious comments about what happened. I already made enough of them myself.”

He must have said something after that, but it was almost completely drowned out by loud screaming coming from one of the rooms. Kageyama guessed, that Tanaka and Noya were having one of their famous pillow fights again and it sounded a lot like Noya was winning this time. Tsukishima tsk’ed in their direction and walked off without saying another word.

For a few more seconds, Kageyama stayed in the hallway and stared at the empty spot where Tsukishima had been standing, before the chilly feeling of damp fabric on his skin reminded him yet again of what he had to do. He was glad, that he'd thought of packing more clothes than he needed, including a second pair of volleyball shoes and tons of spare underwear...just in case, his mom always told him. Still confused by Tsukishima’s unusual behavior towards him and his own feelings on the matter, he strolled towards the bathroom, still slightly wobbly on his feet.

Of course, it was too late for it to really make a difference now, but at least he would get out of his wet clothes soon enough, take a shower and if he was lucky, get more sleep than he did last night. They had quite a few interesting practice matches coming up the following day, and he needed to be well-rested to take them all on. As always, with a clear mind and full concentration on what really mattered. He wasn’t going to half-ass this camp, despite the rocky start he had.

But the next time they played together, he certainly wouldn’t skip any bathroom breaks and maybe avoid elevators from now on, too. Taking the stairs was much healthier anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the bedroom situation was at the training camp, just that Hinata shared a room with Kenma and Inouka at some point. No idea, really. I just think they all had different rooms.
> 
> Sooo...I tried really hard to make those two act somewhat in character and I think it kinda...worked? Might change my mind about that later. I changed Kageyama's characterization a bit here compared to my first fic in the series, where he was more reserved/stoic (except for him yelling at Hinata of course) but I also like his impulsive, emotional, control-freak, "too honest for his own good"-side a lot. Oh, and Tsukki is a jerk who is absolutely shit at expressing emotions or comforting people. But so is Kageyama! And so they kinda work together.
> 
> I always make myself ship new ships by writing them xD


End file.
